


Gone

by Anonymous



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Abusive Parents, Drabble, Suicidal Ideation, i wrote this in 5 minutes bc i thought about it the other day and was like, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The knocks get louder, the yelling angrier.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> How do you make a summary for 100 words lmao

Connor laid in bed, his headphones playing some fast and loud song that covered the angry yelling and banging on the door. He shoved the bookshelf in front of it earlier, he knows he heard it.

The music is loud and angry, it hurt his ears but it doesn't matter, he knows the phone will be gone tomorrow.

The knocks get louder, the yelling angrier. He knows the door will be gone tomorrow.

He turns around and curls into himself, it's late, he's tired, he should take a nap. They're angry he yelled but it's fine, he'll be gone tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Did he? Did he not? That's up to you.  
> Go check out my other works if you feel like it! I'll see you around, wash your hands!
> 
> Edit, 02/07/21: "Go check out my other works." BAHAHAH >:P


End file.
